


Carry You

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: 预警：Wonderful U番外，U-17五年之后的未来时。
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	Carry You

真田在大二的暑假，与国中网球部的好友们约好重聚的前一天深夜，接到了幸村的电话。  
“真田，”幸村的声音听起来紧绷着，“我能不能去你家借宿一晚？”  
“好。”真田不假思索地回答。但马上察觉出了不对，“出了什么事？”  
他和幸村从小一起长大，以前偶尔会在对方家中留宿。只是幸村在国中毕业后便去了法国，算起来上次见面已经是一年多前了。  
就算真田经常被好友们取笑迟钝过了头，但也很快意识到幸村突然来找他显然是遇到了难处。  
幸村在在得到肯定的答复后长舒了一口气。“晚些和你说。”他没有再等真田回答，匆匆挂断了电话。

半小时后幸村出现在了真田宅的门口。  
他只穿了件T恤和棉布长裤，不符合一向“就算是在夏天也会披一件外套”的风格，两手空空没有带任何随身物品。在真田开门的时候扯出一个苍白的笑容。  
“伯父伯母呢？”  
“他们一起出门了。佐助刚考完试，说要去箱根放松一下。”  
“欸，那你怎么没去？”  
真田看了幸村一眼，对方今晚明显地心不在焉。而幸村也马上反应过来是因为次日约好的聚会。  
“抱歉，打扰你和家人旅行。”  
“不要紧，”真田替他拿好了拖鞋，“家里没有其他人，你睡佐助的房间？”

“真田。”幸村站在门口，并没有进去的打算。他似乎斟酌了很久，一字一顿地说，“我和家里出柜了。”  
真田的脑中如同惊雷炸响。  
“你说什么？”  
“我和他们坦白了。然后我离开了。”  
幸村咬紧了下唇，露出了真田再熟悉不过的不肯妥协的神色。真田震惊到几乎喘不过气来，但他甚至无法去问为什么。  
“先进来。”最后他伸出手，果断地把幸村拉进了屋来。

虽然是在极其传统的家境中长大，真田对于同性恋倒不是一无所知，毕竟国中的时候四天宝寺就有那么一对。但大概是那时候经常被金色调戏的缘故，他一直都是有抵触情绪的。  
但他想不到“出柜”这件事情，竟然发生在了最好的朋友身上。  
幸村端着盛满温水的杯子坐在了桌子一角，用极其冷静的语调和真田讲述自己与父母坦白了性向，结果是父亲震怒，放下狠话让他滚出家门。  
真田在心中默念了三遍冷静。他无法用之前看待他人的目光去揣测，评判，去责备幸村。对方看起来疲累到了极点的心灰意冷却还强撑着镇定，他清楚任何一句来自于自己的恶言都会成为刺伤对方的利刃。  
——如果他不来找自己。如果自己也将他拒之门外。  
真田不敢再想。他内心的道德感与对好友的保护欲交战显然后者占了上风。  
“先睡吧。”真田沉声说，他不擅长安慰他人，尤其对象是此时坐在对面的幸村。  
“等明天……我陪你回去。”

卧室的灯没多久就被按灭了。再也没有任何的声音。  
真田却再无睡意，在客厅的黑暗中又坐了片刻，最后走到了阳台，抽掉了人生的第一盒烟。

第二天他十分罕见地睡过了头，被门铃声吵醒的。  
真田看着时钟上的7一边想着「太松懈了」一边换好了衣服。却在开门看到某张熟悉的面孔时，几年前在赛场上的暴言差点就脱口而出。  
——我已经看厌你那副死样子了。  
“我来接幸村。”门外的手冢并没有理会他脸色发青甚至懒得寒暄，一开口就发出了爆炸宣言。

你来做什么？你凭什么？真田当机了片刻，脑内蹦出一连串的问题就要脱口而出。但他听到了身后幸村的声音。  
他回过头，看到幸村脸上那张冷静到近乎漠然的面具，在见到门外手冢的一瞬间一点点碎裂。  
——他已经没有什么可以问了。  
就是这个混蛋，让幸村精市那么痛苦。

真田走到窗前，看到楼下树荫下的两个人。他看到幸村将头抵在手冢的肩上，似乎全身都在颤抖着。手冢无声地抱紧了他。  
「他是不是哭了。」真田茫然地想着。  
回忆如潮水一般涌来。国中时突然病倒后知道自己可能再也无法打网球的幸村，用尖锐的言辞刺伤他把他吼出了病房。但所有人都在门外听到了他不甘而痛心的怒喊。  
那是他唯一一次在他们面前失控。这么多年来，他从来没有见过幸村落过泪。

真田在幸村离开后接到了幸村妹妹的电话。  
在确认哥哥昨夜留宿在真田宅后，电话另一头的少女终于放下心来。  
“哥哥那么晚出门，又一直不接我的电话，我害怕……”  
真田只能笨拙地安慰她说幸村并没有出事，他会劝他尽快与家里联络。  
“……是弦一郎哥哥吗？”对方沉默了许久，似乎是鼓足了勇气，轻声地问道。  
“不是我。”真田回答道。并没有想到自己的回答也昭示了他清楚幸村离家的原因。  
电话另一头传来细微的抽泣声。他感受到了前所未有的苦涩，但他无法再说下去。

当天中午柳就联络了他，问精市怎么突然取消了晚上的聚会。  
真田沉默了半晌，尽量委婉地表达了幸村和家里闹翻的意思。  
对方听起来一点都不惊讶，似乎是长叹了一口气：“他终于和家里摊牌了。”  
真田听出了一丝不对：“……你知道？”  
然后他似乎从柳的回答中听出了一点点怜悯的味道：“是啊。现在你也知道了。”

“所以，他现在还在你家？”  
“没有，他今早离开的。”  
“一个人？”  
“……和手冢。”

当天他们还是按照原计划见了面，在柳的家中。  
柳对幸村没有来找自己表现出十分的不爽。但真田显然是无法顾及他的情绪的。  
“为什么是他？”  
“弦一郎，他可是你国中时候执着了三年的对手。”  
“不，这不是一回事，”真田努力组织自己的语言，“他们难道不一直在球场上针锋相对？”  
“是啊，所以当时我也很惊讶。”  
“他们怎么可能……”真田皱紧了眉头，“他不值得幸村这么做。他们没法公开，也无法在一起，幸村是不会——”  
“弦一郎，”柳放下了手里的茶杯，“不管你怎么想，也不管我怎么想。我只知道这么多年精市坚持了下来，甚至……他希望和家人们坦白。当然根据我之前的推算，他们至今还在一起的可能性只有0.3%。”  
“……莲二，你是什么时候知道的？”  
柳沉默了一下，真田也切实地从他投来的视线中切实地体会了“你也太迟钝了”的意味。  
“五年前，U-17世界杯的时候。”

在知晓了“这两个人一直都在一起”这个令人震惊的事实后，真田认真检讨了自己的松懈并努力回想了下过往的蛛丝马迹。  
但他很难想到什么。如柳所言，这两个人即使在手冢去德国之前也很难看出是在交往的样子。更何况之后基本都分隔两地，旁人能看到的唯一交集大概就是赛场上的互不相让。  
他甚至特意去看了手冢比赛的转播。在赛后的访谈中，手冢破天荒地提到要特别感谢自己的恋人，因为他自己才会走到这里。  
真田无法不想起一个月前突然出现在自己面前脸色苍白的幸村，努力压抑住内心翻腾的“他怎么值得”这种苦涩的问题。

柳在知道了他的反应后取笑他对幸村的保护欲过度。真田无法否认，抛出了同样的问题：难道你不是么？  
两个人一起沉默了。是的，从被称为“三个小怪物”那时候开始，他们就习惯于维护着幸村。当时或者还是因为意气相投和折服于幸村本人的魄力。后来幸村生病手术，在球场上遭遇了从未有的挫败，独自面对着无法尽情去打网球的苦涩。他们清楚幸村远比看起来的更坚韧更骄傲，即使在他最绝望的时刻，也从不将自己的痛苦在同伴面前流露。但那种想要守护着对方的心情，从年少时开始就不曾改变过。  
他们始终在他的身边，并肩分享过胜利的荣光，也历经过命运的无常，失败的苦涩。他们对彼此所有的挣扎与迷茫都感同身受。  
又怎么可能放下他，让他一个人在黑暗中独自前行？

最后在幸村回到法国之前，他们三个人还是找机会聚了一次。  
幸村是从东京赶回神奈川的，他们约在一家居酒屋。他看起来神采奕奕，对之后即将开始的赛事充满了期待与斗志。席间真田和柳都默契地没有再提幸村家里的事情，也没有问起手冢。  
幸村和柳漫天漫地的聊着天，偷偷地给真田的酒杯再加满，真田只能装作没看见。  
直到最后，柳问出了一个疑惑了很久的问题：”精市，你钱包里的照片到底是谁？”  
幸村笑了一下并没有回答，而是直接掏出钱包把照片取了出来。  
——那是多年前，立海网球部正选们的合照。  
“是我的护身符啊。”  
他在居酒屋暖色的灯光下，温柔而眷念地笑着说。


End file.
